Problem: What is the value of the following logarithm? $\log_{8} 512$
Answer: If $b^y = x$ , then $\log_{b} x = y$ Therefore, we want to find the value $y$ such that $8^{y} = 512$ In this case, $8^{3} = 512$, so $\log_{8} 512 = 3$.